


【冬盾】糟糕性癖

by touweiwushiliu



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 00:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touweiwushiliu/pseuds/touweiwushiliu





	【冬盾】糟糕性癖

  
  
Steve在睡着的时候可真是一个天使。

Bucky想，伸手轻轻地把对方垂落的刘海别到耳朵后面。不是说在平时不好看，那双蓝绿色的眼睛在阳光下眯着眼睛看他的样子简直让Bucky像是来到了海边，轻易地就能让他联想起绽开的矢车菊，绽开双翼的海鸥，还有沙滩边独有的迎面的潮湿的空气。

只是在睡着的时候他更像一个天使。金棕色的眼睫自然地在脸上打下一片小小的阴影，浅粉的嘴唇微微抿起，些微金色的额发垂在闭着的眼睛旁。修长的脖颈和一些过分白皙的皮肤从衬衫的领口里露了出来。

Bucky下意识地伸手去碰对方的嘴唇，他被自己下意识的动作吓了一跳，但所幸Steve并没有要转醒的征兆。他身体不好的友人入睡很难，但幸好一旦睡着除了突发的哮喘外只有地震能把他吵醒，或许还有Bucky叫对方起床时被对方称为“撕心裂肺”的鬼哭狼嚎。

那对嘴唇柔软，温热，在路灯光的招摇下好像面包店卖的布丁，但Bucky记得它们还有更加艳丽的颜色，在他们接吻后，Steve的嘴唇会被水光浸润的格外丰满，他的嘴唇也会因为剧烈波动的情绪和急促搏动的心跳而变得更加鲜艳，然后Steve就会用湿漉漉的带着埋怨的眼神看他，“Bucky，你不能老是这样打扰我。”他说，可能会象征性地用铅笔敲敲Bucky，但过后Bucky总能得逞。

Bucky咬了咬下唇，不得不说这样的联想让他有些兴奋。他曾经在杂志上看到一篇文章，“兴奋时人的嘴唇的颜色会变得更加鲜艳，更容易吸引异性的目光，所以口红如此畅销。”他还记得Natasha看到这篇文章时不屑的嗤笑，但口红啊，鲜艳的嘴唇啊，Steve抬起眼睛看他的眼神啊，这几者都好像绕着轨道旋转的小行星似的在Bucky Barnes的脑子里不停地转，而他此刻被挑动的大脑就是正中央的那颗小行星。

“Steve，嘿，Steve。”Bucky小声呼唤，但他的金发伙伴睡得很熟，一点反馈都没有给Bucky，依旧是有规律的浅浅呼吸着，呼出来的热气打到了Bucky的脸上，让他莫名有些痒痒的，那痒意好像一直传到了心里。

我猜这是一个同意的意思。Bucky自作主张地下了定论，Steve和他说睡不着的时候最好去看书，这样说的时候他指了指Bucky看了好久都没看完的大部头名著，Bucky真后悔没有听Steve的，但既然被挑起了不应该被挑起的东西，他总要做完的，Bucky舔了舔嘴唇，这就是青少年的特权之类的东西。

Bucky的手滑到了被子下面，试探性地探进了Steve宽松的睡裤里，相对较低的温度让睡着的家伙发出了一声不舒服的嘤咛，Bucky顿了顿，迅速地思考可能的借口，但所幸Steve没有醒。Bucky舒了口气，用更加轻柔的力道试探性地碰了碰小个子伙伴沉睡在睡裤里的性器，然后伸手环住了它。

在这样做的时候Bucky一直看着Steve，如果他醒的话我要不要继续呢？Bucky这样想，虽然他觉得如果Steve醒的话他直接扑上去的概率比较高，没有发现任何被打扰的迹象后Bucky放心地开始了动作，他熟练地上下撸动对方的性器，指尖有技巧地在敏感点上点动着，环着对方性器的手掌缓缓地收紧，从Steve的嘴里逼出了几声下意识的细小呻吟。

Bucky凑近了些，把身体贴近了对方，平时他们做爱的时候他一直都没有机会好好看金发的家伙，毕竟他们那么激烈地在动作着，Bucky不能说停就停地看着对方发愣是不是？虽然“因为你很美”这个理由也很不错就是了。

无论是通过手掌还是通过口腔Bucky都无比清楚Steve的性器，可爱的浅淡的颜色，被触碰时金发的家伙嘴里会发出几声含糊的带着泣音的呻吟，Bucky看着Steve开始泛红的脸颊，对方的呼吸开始变得有些急促，他几乎要怀疑Steve是不是要醒来了，但他的伙伴只是皱了皱眉侧过身，双腿不舒服地踢蹬了下，好像要挣脱他似的。

Bucky下意识地弯了弯嘴角，今天他们都累极了，毕竟要帮老师清理画室可不是件轻松的活儿，但Bucky是那种越累越容易睡不着的人，或许是他的肾上腺素没那么容易消退？Bucky撑起身体，从平躺着的Steve的上方看着他，在路灯光下他注意到对方嘴唇的颜色变得越来越艳丽，于此同时呼吸也变得越来越急促，金棕色的眼睫好像蝴蝶扇动翅膀似的颤动着，Bucky加快了手上的动作，大拇指按压对方的顶端，Steve的身体下意识地跟随着Bucky的动作，胯骨向上追随着Bucky环住他的手掌，迎合着Bucky的动作，他的嘴里发出细小的呻吟，但那好像羽毛一样的声音确确实实地在Bucky的心上狠狠地撩拨出了印记。

在几下重重的动作后Steve咬着下唇射了出来，他的呼吸还是不稳，脸颊上的潮红显得色情又青涩，按理说现在应该进入睡眠时间了，但Bucky的性器硬的他都有些发疼了。

“Steve，Steve？”Bucky小声叫唤，每次他做亏心事前都忍不住先打个警告，在确认金发的天使好好睡着后Bucky撩开了他们盖着的被子，现在是春末，幸好他不用担心Steve会不会因此着凉，Bucky把对方宽松的睡裤和内裤褪到了膝盖，那上面还沾着一些白浊，一些溅在了对方的内裤上，还有一些残留在对方阴茎的头部。

Bucky小心地把Steve的双腿分开，伸长了手去够他藏在枕头后面的凡士林，沾了一些后小心地把一个指节探进了对方紧致的后穴里，高热的内壁让Bucky咬住了下唇，小心地控制手上的力道不至于太过失控，他小心地进出Steve的后穴，在让紧绷的穴口稍微松软些后他增加了一根手指，动作间带出的粉色肠肉让Bucky好像一下子快冒烟了，少年人缺乏的耐心几乎快把他逼疯，但Bucky忍着保持轻柔的动作，他可能会伤到Steve的，Bucky懊恼地想，虽然他此刻满脑子都是刷屏的大写加粗的“操他”，但幸好他的理智还没放弃挣扎。

在增加到三指后Bucky抽出了手指，这个动作让Steve不舒服地扭动了下，“嘘，little angel，it's fine.”Bucky下意识地说，反应过来后弯了弯嘴角，虽然他现在才是那个不道德的家伙，趁着Steve睡着的时候干着这种事情。

在头部进入穴口时Steve开始小幅度地扭动，Bucky左手握住了对方的手腕，俯身下去吻住Steve的嘴唇，安抚着对方，让对方发出含糊的呻吟，于此同时Bucky慢慢地深入，在完全把自己送进去后他长长地叹了口气，高热紧致的小穴紧紧包裹着他的性器，如此契合，就好像他们命中注定得在一起似的，Bucky轻轻吻着Steve的嘴唇，轻柔地和对方的舌尖交缠，身下缓慢地动作着，碾磨着对方敏感的肠道，Steve的身体在配合着他，他的臀部和Bucky的胯部紧贴着，在Bucky深深地进入时臀部上翘，在Bucky抽出时又追随着他，这个发现让Bucky无比的欣喜。

在最后几下深深的挺进后Bucky射在了Steve的肠道深处，他撑在金发少年的身体上喘息着，然后后知后觉地察觉了自己干了些什么，Bucky稍微瞪大了眼睛，看着Steve后穴流出来的浊白液体和双腿间的一片狼藉，“我都干了些什么啊。”Bucky小声地自言自语，但不可否认的是他完全不后悔，Bucky把脸埋进掌心搓了搓，从指缝看到了Steve潮红的脸颊，他弯了弯嘴角，俯下身亲了亲对方的额头，下床去浴室拿干净的毛巾。

 

“Bucky？”  
“嗯？”  
“你是不是趁着我睡觉的时候对我做什么了？”  
“没有啊。”Bucky死不承认。  
“Bucky……”Steve指了指脖颈上明显的牙印，“下次做的时候不要留证据好吗？”  
“唔，”Bucky含糊地答应，反应过来后后知后觉地瞪大了眼睛，“所以我们还可以有下次吗？”他期待地问。  
虽然Steve没有正面回答他的问题，但就对方发红的耳尖看，Bucky Barnes可以把这看做一个“yes”，他扑过去从后面抱住了金发的家伙，翻过来亲了亲对方的额头，“我好喜欢你。”他说。  
“我也是。”Steve亲了亲对方的下巴，“现在去吃早饭，我们快迟到了。”他拍了拍对方的胸口。  
  
  
  



End file.
